This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The mission of the COBRE Cell Biology and Imaging Shared Resource Facility is to provide to COBRE investigators state of the art support and service to conduct cell biology, molecular biology, imaging, biostatistics, bioinformatics and protein analytical studies.